1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roulette wheels and more particularly pertains to a new casino wheel game system for providing a game which renders various number and color combinations in a unique manner.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roulette wheels is known in the prior art. More specifically, roulette wheels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art roulette wheels include U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,412; U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,631; U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,623; U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,015; U.S. Pat. No. 4,22,561; and Foreign applications EP 0 714 683 A1 and WO 97/18870.
In these respects, the casino wheel game system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a game which renders various number and color combinations in a unique manner.